monster_high_short_moviesmhsmfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist is the eldest daughter of a Ghost and a student at Monster High. She makes her series debut in Monster High Movie #18. Personality Spectra has a very forceful personality and she often makes quick judgments and leaps to conclusions without supporting evidence. When she's confronted with the facts, she tends to dig in her heels, and draws the line at planting a fake story. She's also constructed a mysterious, fanciful history for herself, and even began to believe it herself, but that the truth about her and her family is actually quite tragic. But despite all this, she is seen as a kind monster and helps those in need of her, she also is known to easily get the truth out of other monsters which also gives her a detective/reporter complex. Spectra is also really mysterious and rather free-spirited. Appearance Physical: Due to the fact that Spectra is a ghost, her skin is ghostly pale, almost white, and then fades to transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet. Spectra's hair is violet, with rather noticeable light purple highlights, bright icy blue eyes with the pupils being a dark blue, and the whites of her eyes being a dark purple. She also has rather noticeable cheekbones. Clothes: Spectra's outfit is her Basic outfit. She wears a black leather top with a magenta glitter-fabric center, with black & magenta ribbon straps, and accented with three silver chains going across the shirt; she also wears a magenta triangular-cut skirt with a glitter mesh layer, a grey belt with a cuff-like design, and translucent magenta boots with a chain & ball wrapped around each. Her accessorizes are black ball & chain earrings, a Victorian cuff bracelet, and a silver double-chain necklace. Relationships Family Parents: Her parents are ghosts, but nothing else is known about them. Both of Spectra's parents died mysterious when Spectra was alive. They were not seen in the show, however they were mentioned. Siblings: Spectra has two younger twin sisters; Misty & Violet. Spectra's relationship with her sisters is currently unknown, except that they all get along, and Misty tends to get on Spectra's nerves. Spectra does not know how both of her sisters died, because Spectra died one month before they did. Cousins: Spectra has an older cousin named Ghostia. Unlike Spectra, Ghostia is more embraced to her ghostly heritage. They both get along nicely. Other Family Members: Spectra's pet is a purple ghost ferret is named Rhuen. Rhuen's lower half is fairly translucent, and she wears a black hair bow over her right ear. Friends Spectra is best friends with Frankie Stein, Draculaura Vike, Clawdeen Wolf, Abbey Bominable, Operetta Phantom, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, and Gabby Turtelle. Spectra is also friends with Vinilla Ice, Toralei Scars, Jinafire Long, and Alice Fright. Romance Spectra has a major crush on Clawdeen's younger brother, Natt Wolf. Spectra didn't confess her true feelings towards Natt until MH Movie #174. Enemies Spectra's enemies are with Jaylina, the Dark Clan, Joyful Justice, Hello Kitty, the Street Smugglerz, and Twitch. Powers/Skills Monster Power: Like all ghosts, Spectra can turn invisible, float, and possess people. Ninja Skills: Spectra plans on not training to be a ninja, however, she strongly supports the Ninja Ghouls. Trivia *She is the Basic/School's Out! Spectra Vondergeist doll. *Her style incorporates her mysterious & free-spirited personality, with light airy fabrics (silk, mesh, etc.) and metal chains. *Spectra's first name comes from the word "specter/spectre", which means "ghostly appearance". *She is the 12th one of the Ghouls' friends to learn about Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Lagoona's freak accident. *On her debut episode, Spectra kidnapped Scarrie. *It is unknown if Spectra watches anything related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Spectra is the eldest of the Vondergeist family. *Spectra's favorite color is violet, which represents her mysteriousness. *Spectra's favorite food is anything that is light & airy, such as angel food cake. *Spectra has no close relationship with any of the Turtles, but she is rather fascinated with Michelangelo's free-spirited personality. Spectra's surname "Vondergeist" is German ("von der Geist") and means "from the ghost/spirit". *Spectra's main fear is constantly reliving her death for the rest of her ghostly days. *Spectra is somewhat good at keeping secrets, including the secret of Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Lagoona's freak accident. *In MH Movie #38, Spectra says that she likes movies of all genres, except for horror (because some of the movies have the same death she experienced in October 1996), and romantic comedies that a sexual theme. *Spectra has a blog for Monster High called, "The Ghostly Gossip". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Students of Monster High Category:Teenagers Category:Fear Squad members Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Good Girls Category:Allies Category:Allies of the Ninja Ghouls Category:Allies of the Turtles